I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo retaining device for a vehicle such as a pickup truck.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many vehicles, such as pickup trucks, boats, trailers and the like include a cargo bed designed to receive and hold cargo of various types. For certain types of cargo, especially light cargo, it is necessary to hold the cargo in the cargo bed while the vehicle is traveling. Otherwise, the cargo may undesirably be blown over the cargo bed as the vehicle travels.
There have been a number of previous known means for retaining the cargo in the cargo bed. In one such means, the cargo is merely tied down by ropes, straps, or the like. This particular method, however, is disadvantageous because it is time consuming and often not safe or wholly effective.
A still further type of cargo retaining device comprises a net which is formed of elastic material. This net is then attached to the vehicle so that the net overlies and extends across the cargo bed of the vehicle. A primary disadvantage of this type of previously known cargo retaining device is that the net is easily damaged not only by the cargo, but also by the environment. Furthermore, since the net is directly attached to the vehicle by hooks or the like, a great deal of stress is imparted to the net at its attachment to the vehicle. This in turn damages the net and results in premature failure of the cargo retaining device.